


Adding colours to stuff

by Rogercat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Female Maedhros, Fourth Age, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent-Child Relationship, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Maedhros and her second son enjoy something together
Relationships: Maedhros & original male characters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Adding colours to stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lidoshka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidoshka/gifts).



As the oldest of seven siblings, Maedhros tended to get a nervous feeling whatever the house was too quiet outside bedtime or half the family doing their various hobbies outside. This had not changed with her marriage, and own motherhood. 

“I better check on Yuë.”

Rûsa might have moved out this summer because of his marriage, so it was not her firstborn she had a nagging feeling about, and her oldest daughter Cúwen were currently in school at this time of the day. Lówen, the literal baby of the bunch because she was only just over two months old, were asleep in her cradle and would not wake up yet for half a hour according to whatever sleep scheme she had. 

This left her younger son, who did not yet have as long days at school like his sister. Fifteen years of age difference between them, naturally placed them in different classes, and everything else that had with school to do. 

“Rog, can you keep an eye on our baby girl while I check on our son?”

“Yes, just give me a moment to finish this,” her husband responded from the kitchen, where he just had finished his share of cleaning the shelves and other places that was not cleaned as often as other rooms in the house.

~X~X~X~X~X~X

Despite being a boy, Yuë had always liked to explore what could be hidden in more feminine stuff like the pretty dresses his mother always wore at formal events and the rarely-used makeup box she once had gotten from old friends among the Dwarves. 

_ Oh, this is the power I have seen Narvi add on her cheeks, I think.  _

He had indeed gotten hold on the small compact with rouge for the cheeks, but was the face powder he was looking for, wanting to see how it would look against his skin. Being a albino meant that his skin was very sensitive to the sun, and thus made it a necessary for Yuë to have some form of protection. 

“I think my teal blouse is a little too dark for you, dear. There is a mint coloured tunic in my wardrobe that could be better,” Maedhros spoke from the doorway with a smile, this was not the first time one of her children could be found dressed in some of her clothes and after often finding her younger brothers trying to “borrow” some clothing item from her wardrobe they thought to be nice, and Yuë were not scared of doing the same. 

_ Where, ammë? _

Once her son had the tunic on, looking understandable too big for him since he was only at the start of his twenties, Maedhros helped Yuë to test out the various makeup she almost never used herself. After all, since he wanted to become a dancer it could be useful if he could have makeup as part of his overall appearance. If actors in stage plays could use makeup to transform into different roles, why should not Yuë be able to try it too? 

“There, now go and show your father.” 

With a happy grin, Yuë hurried down the stairs while Maedhros placed everything back on their right places again. Encouragement in positive things to do were an important part of relationships and growing up, she knew that from her own life. 


End file.
